


She Lays Down

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Star Gazing, it's short and sweet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: I told Hades once that I missed the stars when they disappeared. I told him I missed him when he disappeared too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> surprise i wrote! this is based off a prompt i got in my tumblr inbox, "open your eyes." it was one of those massive text post things that you could pick a sentence off of. it's been sitting in my inbox for eons, but i finally wrote something for it. it's very short but i wasn't going for something immensely long either. anyways, merry christmas, happy holidays. enjoy the season. my gift to y'all. follow my tumblr @falloutswift for story updates and general shitposting. thank u all for reading and all the nice comments u leave me i love u all.

Last night, I asked Hades where he thinks the stars go during the day. We were laid out underneath the night sky, on a blanket that he was too long to fit onto. I was curled into him, and his leather jacket was draped over my shoulders. 

His first answer was, “They’re in your eyes.” 

“Bullshit,” I said. “All of the stars in the sky certainly could not take refuge in my eyes.”

His second answer was, “Maybe you should ask - whatsername? Asteria? She loves the stars.” 

“I have not talked to Asteria since my sophomore year, and she’s a grade younger than me anyways.”

“I guess you’ll have to remain curious then,” he huffed. 

The scientific answer was that they didn’t go anywhere. It simply just gets too bright outside to see them. Like how candles are easier to see when it’s dark, or how it’s easier to hear a dripping faucet when it’s silent opposed to when there are people talking. So they just remain in the sky, waiting for their time to shine again. 

I told Hades once that I missed the stars when they disappeared. I told him I missed him when he disappeared too. 

September was a hard month. As the weather began to chill, Hades went away into the city. He was attending college now, and I didn’t see him as often as I did in the summer. 

To keep myself busy, I focused more on schoolwork and picked up more hours at the flower shop. Mom loved that. She took it as me wanting to spend more time with her. I took it as distractions. 

The first time he came home for a weekend, he told me he had a surprise for me while I was in his house that Saturday.  

It was a bright afternoon, and the sun was shining high in the sky. No stars were in sight. He blindfolded me, led me as we walked somewhere. I didn’t have a clue where we were going. But after a year of dating, I trusted him not to lead me to danger. 

We walked through doors, up a flight of stairs. The ground, for the most part, was flat.

“Hades, where are we?” I asked. 

“You’ll see,” he insisted. 

When we stopped, he told me to keep my eyes closed as he took off my blindfold. 

I felt him step away from me. I could still hear his breathing though, calm and soothing. 

“Okay,” he finally said. I heard his voice somewhere within the room. “Open your eyes.” 

My eyes fluttered open, and they took a moment to adjust to the dark room. The lights were off and the blinds were shut. Though you could see cracks of light break through, the room was ultimately black. My room. We were in my room. “What are we doing in here?” 

“Look up,” he directed. My neck slowly craned upwards, and I gasped. Stars scattered across the ceiling. They gave off small amounts of light. “It’ll be brighter when it’s nighttime, but… do you like it?” he asked. 

They were the glow in the dark stars that kids have in their rooms. “I love it,” I breathed. I couldn’t stop staring at them.

“I know you said that you missed the stars, but now you can always have them. They aren’t as extraordinary as the real ones, but -”

“They’re breathtaking, Hades. Thank you.” 

I finally looked over to him sitting on my bed and I grinned. I was still in shock. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me. He surprised me yet again. 

The stars may hide in the shining sunlight, but every morning when I woke up, they would still be there. At least for me. 


End file.
